


Time Travel

by ZabaniChan



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-18
Updated: 2020-12-18
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:35:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 18,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28146213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZabaniChan/pseuds/ZabaniChan
Summary: Rookie 9 is all grown up, but something terrbile happens that leaves them all depressed.
Relationships: Uchiha Sasuke/Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto/Hyuuga Hinata
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my works from ff.net to here. Some are complete, some aren't.  
> This was originally written in 2006

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, because if I did Naruto would be mine and would have noticed Hinata's feelings for him, Sasuke wouldn't hav left and would have stayed ro Sakura and started to show his feelings for her. Ino would stop chasing after Sasuke and start going after Shikamaru or Choji. And Kakakshi would stop reading those stupid books and go after Kurenai. Okay..enough of that. Here's the story.

Summary: Team 7 are all older, and Sasuke is back. Him and Sakura are going out, and are getting married in two weeks. Naruto has become the Rokudaime, and is married to Hinata, much to Neji's dislike. Neji himself is going out with Tenten, and Lee has given up on Sakura, instead going for some random girl who enjoys listening to him and thinks he's the most handsome man in all of Konoha. Then, some freak accitdent happens that turns Sasuke's world upside down.

Chapter 1

"Come on, Sakura-chan! Please?!" Naruto asked, leaning over his desk doing the puppy eyes. Sakura was beginning to cave, he knew that. If only he could keep this up before Sasuke came walking in.

"No, Naruto. As the Rokudaime, you have to stay at your desk and finish all this paparwork. The more you complain, the less work you do. If you really want me to take you out for ramen, then finish all this." she said, motioning at the five foot stack of papers. Naruto grumbled, and just as he predicted, Sasuke walked in, holding more paperwork.

"Man! If I knew that you did when you were hokage was paperwork I wouldn't have become one!" Naruto yelled, grabbing his hair and pulling at it as if he wanted to rip it out. Sakura and Sasuke weatdropped, knowing he probably did. Sasuke set the stack of paper on the desk next to the other pile and stepped back, but hurridly rushed forward as Naruto made a flying leap for the windo. Sakura ran over to help restrain, and with the strength she got from Tsunade, was really helpful. They pulled him back in and pushed him to eht floor, holding him there as he struggled.

"Naruto! What the heck were you thinkng?!" Sakura demanded.

"I can't take it anymore! All this paperwork is driving me nuts! I can't think straight anymore! Besides, you know not good with this stuff!" he yelled. Sasuke looked at Sakura.

"you know, he's right. He's not really that smart. He was dead last."

"True. He's only smart when he's fighting."

"Hey! I can hear you, you know!" Naruto yelled.

"Yes. We know." Sasuke said, glaring at him. Naruto glared right back.

"I'm not afraid of you! I'm the Rokudaime! I'm the strongest ninja in the village! You can't beat me anymore!" he yelled. Sasuke kept quiet, but didn't stop glaring. If anything, he glared even harder. With this proud exclamation, Naruto easily pushed them away from him and continued for the window, when a new voice stopped him cold.

"What are you doing, Naruto-kun?" a soft voice asked. He froze and turned around slowly, laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his head.

"Hehe. Hey there, Hinata-chan." Naruto said, looking at her with a nervous smile. She tilted her head slightly, taking in the scene before her. Sasuke and Sakura on the ground on either side of Naruto, and Naruto heading towards the window. It clicked and she glared, her pale eyes flashing dangerously. Naruto gulped. Sakura inched over to Sasuke and whispered into his ear.

"I think that the only person who could beat him is Hinata." she said. He nodded.

"True. And that's only because she almost rivals his strength."

"Not to mention he wouldn't put up much of a fight. He's too scared he'll hurt her or something." Sakura snickered. Sasuke nodded once again.

"Naruto. You were trying to get again, weren't you." she asked slwoly.

"Just for some ramen!" he whined," I need a lunch break!"

"If that was all, why didn't you just tell someone instead of trying to sneak out the window?" she asked.

"I hadn't thought of that. But..they wouldn't let me anyway! Look at this!" he waved frntically at the growing stack of papers. Hinata merely glanced at it. That was nothing compared to all the paperwork she had to fill out at home for Hyuuga clan. She stalked over to Naruto and grabbed his hand, dragging him out the office by door. Sasuke and Sakura followed closely, adn shut the door behind them. Hinata was talking with a secretary, and Naruto was looking nervous as hell.

"The Rokudaime needs a quick lunch break. Would you be so kind as to keep anyone coming towards his office away, please?" she asked. The secretary smiled and nodded.

"Of course. Be back soon, though, I don't know who long I could keep them at bay." she said.

"Of course." and with that done, Hinata continued to drag Naruto towards Ichiraku.

He sat there, contently eating his beloved ramen. Hinata was slwoly eating hers, and Sasuke and Sakura were watching. Naruto glanced at them.

"Aren't you going to eat, too?" he asked.

"Not hungry." they said simultaneously. He blinked, but shrugged, going back to his tenth bowl.

"Aren't you done yet, Naruto?" Hinata asked. He looked at her and smiled.

"Nope."

She sighed.

"Too bad." she put some money on the counter adn dragged Naruto away.

"Hey! My bowl!" the owner yelled after them. Hinata yanked it Naruto's hands and tossed it back without looking. Sakura caught it, and surprisingly didn't spill anything and handed it back to the owner.

"Let's go home, Sasuke-kun. I've had of Naruto for one day."

"Agreed."

And so, with that, everyone went their seperate ways. Sasuke and Sakura back to their humble home, and Hinata and Naruto back to his dreaded office, where the paper seems to have grown a few more feet. Naruto's horrifed scream was heard all over Konoha and then some.

And that's it for chapter one. Hope everyone enjoyed it. This one just came to me in a dream once, and I was surprised when I remembered it when I woke up. So, I turned it into a story. The pairings NarHin and SasSak are my favorite pairings. I know it seems to have more NarHin, but this is actually a SasSak story. You'll figure that out soon. Maybe int eh next chapter, or the third one. I don't know yet.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Naruto continued to rifle through all the scrools in the old storage room. He wasn't really looking for any scroll, he was looking for the scroll that had family names in it. He still didn't know who his father was, or his mother, and he wanted to know. He hadn't really thought about it until he glanced at the calendar and happened to see that Father's Day was three weeks away. He stopped as a scroll caught his attention. A red scroll with FORBIDDEN written on it. Of course, Naruto, being the idiot he is, didn't read what it said on the outside, and instead ripped it open. He quickly read the contents and smirked. He stuffed it in pocket and decided to use ot later, when Sasuke returned from his mission with Sakura.

"Dammit! Where are these guys coming from?!" Sasuke growled, slicing yet another sound ninja open. Sakura was also making quick work of them, using her medical jutsu's to shut down their systems.

"I don't know! Naruto said this was supposed to be an easy mission! He didn't say anything about fighting sound nins!" she yelled.

"Damn that Naruto. Trust him to be dumb enough not to check the rank!"

"This is easily an A or S class mission." Sakura said, now standing beside him.

"Hn." He was too busy watching the ninja's to answer properly, and luckily she understood. She turned and raced off again, heading for what seemed to be the leader. He watched as she ran off before turning to face off the others. If she wasn't as strong as she was now, he would have went after her and stopped her. He clashed kunai to kunai with the last sound nin, and they pushed against each other, neither willing to back down. He glanced behind him to check on Sakura and felt himself choke back a gasp. She was on the ground, bloody and torn. Her right leg seemed to be broken in many different parts, and her left shoulder looked dislocated. Her right wrist was broken, along with her left ankle. The ground beneath her was nothing but a huge puddle of blood. But the guy didn't look any better. He may not have been bloody and torn, but he was in pain. Sasuke could tell that Sakura had used some type of jutsu that allowed her to mix her chakra with her enemies, letting her tear him to shreds from the inside out. Gruesome, because once dead, it falls to the ground and the organs are everywhere, so not even an autopsy could be held.

He growled and turned back to his opponent, and held out his right hand, his left hand holding the kunai. Chakra started to spark there and once the chidori was formed, he brought it forward and thrust it through the nin. The nin coughed up blood before falling to the ground, dead. Sasuke immediately ran over to Sakura, throwing his kunai at the leader, who didn't have the strength to dodge, and was hit directly between the eyes. He bent down and quickly checked Sakura for any more broken bones that he couldn't see at his angle. She was unconscious, and he gently felt along her body. He concluded several broken ribs and internal bleeding, her left eye was slashed, insuring she could never use it again. Her collar bone was sliced open, exposing the bone. He clenched his fists and breathed deeply to keep himself from either crying or gagging. He carefully picked her up, and froze as she moaned. He looked at her with regret.

'I have to get back to Konoha. Now.' he thought, and ran through the woods towards home. Luckily, it wasn't that far. The Sound nins had attacked when they were only a few hours away.

He rushed through the gates, which the guards had immediatly opened at the sight of them. He ran all the way to the hospital, where he burst through the doors, and almost collided with a medical nin. As soon as her eyes caught sight of Sakura, she rushed him to another doctor, who took control of the situation.

"Place her on the table in that room and go wait in the waiting room. We'll do all we can for her, and you must complete faith in that. Even if it doesn't work out, do not blame us. Her injuries look far too severe for anyone to survive. I doubt even the Rokudaime could live through this. Even with his unique healing ability." the doctor said, "Now go and leave this to us." He called for a few more doctors and then dissapeared into the room, closing the door behind them. Sasuke sighed and went into the waiting room. He saw a phone on the way and decided to call Naruto and tell him about this. They were, after all, like brother and sister.

Naruto picked the phone up, and before he could even finish his hello, his eyes widened and mouth dropped slightly. Hinata watched him carefully. Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. He slammed the phone and clenched his fists, his teeth grinding slightly.

"Naruto-kun? What's wrong?" she asked. He got up and grabbed his cloak (A/N: the one the fourth hokage wore- white with red flames on the bottom and writing on the back?), pulled it on, and walked out the door, Hinata following close behind. She hadn't heard him answer, but knew it must be important if he had completely ignored her question and stormed out of the office.

They continued on until they reached the hospital, and Hinata had a sinking feeling that something wasn't right. Things just weren't adding up. Naruto was acting like the end of the world was coming, and no one was supposed to be back from missions yet. Sasuke and Sakura were scheduled to come back tomorrow, so it couldn't be them...could it?

"Naruto.." she tried again, "What's wrong?"

He glanced back at her for a second before facing forward again.

"It's Sakura...Sasuke called...and said she might not make it. Said she was in critical care right now." he clenched his fists.

"Dammit! It's all my fault! I gave them that mission! There wasn't supposed to be any fighting. Just a simple mission. Take the scroll to the next village and return in three days! It wasn't supposed to be that hard! It wasn't supposed to end like this!" he yelled. A few people stopped and stared at him. Apparently, no one had thought that the Rokudaime would break down and cry right in the middle of the street, screaming. Hinata moved to comfort him, and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"It'll be alright. Let's just get to the hospital now and meet up with Sasuke. He'll tell us everything." she said softly. He nodded and turned the corner, the hospital just down the road.

Inside, they saw Sasuke in the waiting room. They went up to him, but he didn't seem to notice them yet. He was staring at the door at the end of the hall. Naruto walked up to him, and Hinata sat in the chair next to him.

"How is she?" he asked. His voice seemed to snap Sasuke from whatever trance he had been in. He looked at Naruto, his eyes glazed over.

"Not good. That's all I know. No one has been out here to tell me how she's doing since we got here." he said, looking back at the door.

"What was your diagnosis before you got here?" Hinata asked. She also happended to be a medic nin, but not as experienced as Sakura.

"Well...Her right leg seemed to be broken in many different parts, and her left shoulder looked dislocated. Her right wrist was broken, along with her left ankle. Several broken ribs and internal bleeding, her left eye was slashed. Her collar bone was sliced open, exposing the bone. The doctor said, and I quote, 'Her injuries look far too severe for anyone to survive. I doubt even the Rokudaime could live through this. Even with his unique healing ability.' " he looked up at Naruto, who's eyes had widened with his explanation.

"Wounds that even I couldn't live through?" he asked. Sasuke nodded, not saying anything, still in too much shock to talk much.

"Ohhh...I hope she's all right." Hinata said, her eyes sad. Naruto nodded and sat down next to her, head resting in his hands, elbows on his knees. He sighed deeply.

"This is too much. If I die of an early death, I can blame all the paperwork and migranes." he joked, trying to lighten the mood. Sasuke merely smirked, but it quickly vanished. Hinata giggled slightly, but it, too, ended quickly, but a small smile still stayed.

They lost track of how long they sat there, but it was dark, signaling that it was time for everyone to retire. Hinata had fallen asleep, her head in Naruto's lap, who was slightly dozing off himself. Nights spent staying up late to finish paperwork catching up to him. Sasuke, too, was tired, but wouldn't let himself fall asleep, in fear of missing if any doctors came by with news on Sakura. Everyonce in a while, a nurse would run out, get something, then run back in, not sparing him a single glance.

Just as he was about to finally let himself take a short nap, the doctor came out, some blood on his shirt, but not much. It looked at if he had wiped his hands off on it. Sasuke abruptly stood up, causing Naruto to jerk awake. He woke Hinata up and they stood up as well. The doctor bowed low to Naruto, before standing straight and looking at Sasuke, a depressed and worn look on his face.

"Well?" Sasuke asked, wondering why the doctor was taking so long. The doctor couldn't seem to find the right words, so he finally decided to just say the simpliest of them all.

"I'm sorry." he said, bowing his head. Sasuke's eye's widened. He took a step back.

"...no..." he whispered.

"Her injuries...were beyond our control. The internal bleeding..was worse than we thought. Her heart had already started to shut down when you were on your way here. A little over 15 hours ago. Just as we fixed her bones, her body started convulsing. Once we got her body settled again, she died." he said, head still bowed, as if not daring to look up at him. Sasuke was visibly shaking, eyes wide, arms limp. Tears were forming, but he refused to let them fall. Hinata wasn't any better off. Her hands were over her mouth, her pale eyes wide and tears streaming down her cheeks. She turned and buried her face in Naruto's chest, and he hugged her tightly, his cheek resting on her head. He looked at Sasuke with no emothion on his face. He had to be strong, for all of them. If he broke down, he knew Sasuke wouldn't be any better.

"And...one more thing..." the doctor said slowly. Sasuke blinked, and Naruto and Hinata looked at him, too.

"She...seemed to have been pregnant for a couple months now. I'm so sorry. The baby was lost, as well." he said, "Excuse me." and with that said, the doctor left them to mourn.

Sasuke fell to his knees, his body felt like lead. His mind was numb, and the tears fell. His eyes were glazed over, as if he was staring into a another world. And to Naruto, he probably was. A world where Sakura and the baby were still alive. Hinata had fainted, and was laying in Naruto's arms.

"Sasuke...let's get out of here. Let's go home." he walked towards him and knelt beside him, "Come on. You can stay over at my place tonight."

Sasuke looked at him, not really seeing him. Naruto shifted until Hinata was on his back, and reached down with his hand to pull Sasuke to his feet.

"The sooner you get out of here, the less shock you'll get. If I let you see her body, you'd probably die, too. I can't let you do that. I want to salavge what I can of Team 7. And right now, you're all I've got."

Sasuke came to his senses, and looked at him.

"What about Kakashi?"

"Hmm? He's not here. He's been on a mission in Lightning Country for almost 5 years now."

"When is he coming back?"

"Don't know. I told him he can back anytime he wants now. But he just said that he couldn't. He still had something to do there."

"Like what?"

"Don't know. He wouldn't say. But I'm glad you're not as depressed now. Getting Sakura off your mind the day she died helps you get over it better."

At this, Sasuke's eyes widened in surprise. They stopped at the door of Naruto's mansion.

"How would that help me?" he asked. Naruto looked over at him, trying to get his keys without dropping Hinata. He got out his keys and stuck them in the lock, turning it. He opened the door and walked in, heading towards their bedroom. He laid Hinata down, and covered her up to her chin. Sasuke followed close behind, knowing he hadn't answered his question. Naruto sighed and headed for the living room, closing the bedroom door. They sat down and Naruto let his henge drop.

Sasuke looked shocked. Since when had he put up an henge?! Without it, he looked so worn and tired. He couldn't stop staring. Naruto looked as if he'd aged many times over.

"Heh. See what being Hokage does? Wears you out. All that paperwork and going to meetings all over the country and visiting other nations. Going from Sand to Mist village and having meetins in both lands within a week. It's worn me out, and I don't look like I used to. Now...if I could get rest..take a vacation...for a few days...I'd be back to normal. But...now with Sakura gone...no one else can my place."

"Why is she the only one who can?"

"Because Tsunade stated before she retired that if I wished it, Sakura could be the next Hokage in my place for as long as I needed her to be. And since I followed through with it, that's how it's always been. After you returned from your mission, I was planning on asking Sakura to take over for a few days, a week even, so I could take a break and rest. But now..." he trailed off, his mind wondering.

"You...mentioned earlier that...getting her off my mind the day she died...would help me get over it..How?" he asked again. Naruto's eyes glazed, and he looked even more depressed than before. He looked over to the side, and wouldn't meet Sasuke's eyes.

"I...never told anyone this before...and no one really knows...except for a select few...but...the one person who ever excepted me as I am when I was little...the one person who was..always there for me..." he started to choke, holding back his tears, "I...never knew my parents...you know that...and I've been getting more curious as to who they were...but...I had found someone who could easily be my adoptive father. He was always trying to teach me to be strong...to never give in...and that's how he died."

Sasuke gasped slightly.

"He died protecting me. He never gave up, even with that fatal blow, he stood right back up and took the next one. I was too weak myself, too battered. I couldn't feel any part of my body. I couldn't even stand up and protect him. I couldn't do anything. I just lay there, numb, in both mind and body, and watched as he torn to shreds protecting me. After that, everything went black. All I remember is being furious at myself for not being strong enough, furious at him for not running, and furious at the basterd who killed him. When I came to, the ninja was dead. There was no trace of him except for a bloody pile of ashes. And my adoptive father...bloody and torn...no sign of where his chest down was supposed to. Nothing but a big gaping hole. Blood was everywhere, and I guess I passed out. Either from fatigue, the sadness, or the smell. I don't remember what. All I knew when awoke in the infirmiry was that he was dead. And never coming back."

This had to be the first time Sasuke had ever heard Naruto say this much in one breath...or talk this seriously.

"Who was he? Your adoptive father?" he asked slowly. Naruto looked down at the ground.

"You know him. He worked at the Academy. He knew us very well. He gave us the message at the Chuunin Exams."

Sasuke thought back to that time, and his eyes widened.

"...Iruka..." he said, and looked at Naruto. The boy was shaking so bad Sasuke thought he was going to fall apart. His teeth and fists were clenched tightly.

"But..you still haven't answered my question."

"I'm getting to that. And...here is the answer. By getting Iruka off my mind after I woke up...I found that it was easier to think about his death. I realized that...if I let myself die that day...and Iruka hadn't been there...then he would have forever lived in agony of his son being dead. I realized that he died protecting what he valued most. He valued me over his own life. Even though his parents were killed because of me...he still protected me...and became my father." Naruto looked up at Sasuke.

"If you let yourself forget her the day she died..then it becomes easier for you to understand the reasons she died. Her purpose. What she was thinking before she died. It becomes easier for you to try and understand her point of view." He stood up.

"Enough talking. Go to bed. You can use the bedroom down the hall from my room. It should be set up by now."

Sasuke nodded, but noticed that Naruto wasn't heading for his room.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Hmm?" Naruto turned around, "Oh. I need to look into something. Besides, I don't usually go to bed 'till later anyway. Go on. You need the sleep more that I right now." the look he gave Sasuke told him there was no room for arguement. Sasuke nodded and reluctantly went to his room.

Naruto sat in his chair and leaned back, looking at the scroll in his hands. He sighed.

'Maybe...I could try. It's risky...and my chakra may be drastically weakened...but...this is the only way to undo this. This could be my only chance to make things right. It's my fault this happened...and I'll be the one to fix it.'

"Besides...according to this...if I live through it...my chakra will return within a week. Heehee. This may be my only chance at both fixing this mess and getting my rest." he laughed nervously.

This is chapter two. It took me six hours to type this out, so you better appreciate it! Haha! Just joking. I welcome both flame and non-flame reviews. I don't know when chapter three will be out. My fall break is ending soon, so I won't have enough time to update or write a chapter three. So...it may be a few weeks for that chaper. See ya then!

Oh, and by the way, my other story, A New Beginning, is being discontinued for now because I can't think of something to happen next. And...I'm still curious as to why no one as reviwed for Summaries quota. It's not meant to be a story, but two summaries of two stories I've been thinking about doing. But I need people to review them and tell me which sounds better. Because the one with more reviews is the one I'm going to write.


	3. Chapter 3

Dislaimer: I do not own Naruto. I wish I did, but I don't. If I did, the storyline would probably be a little bit different. Such as Naruto's father being alive, Sakura not falling for Sasuke like everyother girl, but instead stands up to him, and even has the strength and skill to back up her words, and Sasuke wouldn't act like such a stick in the mud. Well, at least not as much as he does in the manga and anime.

Sasuke stared at the picture in his hands. It was of him and Sakura, dressed in fancy kimonos for the Rokudaime's birthday. Naruto had summoned him, but he had glanced at the picture before he left, and ended up picking it up and staring at it.

'Why?' he thought, his eyes watering, 'Why did you have to die?'

Hinata watched Naruto pace nervously in his looked anxious, and his eyes were full of worry and anticipation. his hands were clasped behind him, and his robe was billowing behind him. She herself sat in a corner of the room, their two year old in her lap. She looked at the picture on his desk. It was of Team 7, an older picture of the four, when they were about nineteen. It was taken two years after Sasuke had been retrieved and brought back to Konoha, and he had started to realize that going to Orohimaru had been a mistake. Her eyes roamed over the picture, stopping at Sakura. It was hard to imagine that she had been dead for two and a half years. Everyone had changed after her death. Naruto still smiled, but they weren't happy smiles unless he was truly happy, like when his daughter had been born, their birthday's, and other special ocasions. Everyother time, he was serious. Sasuke had reverted to his old self. Quiet, kept to himself, never smiled, never spoke, always serious. but his eyes gave him away to whatever he was feelings at certain times. If he thought something was funny, he wouldn't laugh, but his eyes were. If he was happy, his eyes showed that, too. They betrayed him. He may not it, but they did. Especially when he was sad or depressed. On Sakura's birthday's and the anniversary of her death and their wedding anniversary, he would disappear at dawn, and just reappear at midnight. No one knew where he went, and no one really bothered to find out, knowing wherever he went, he wanted to be alone. To think about Sakura, and what their future could have held.

She came back to earth when she heard the door opening. She looked over and Sasuke had entered. She could tell, by the way he slightly glaring at Naruto and the wat his body was tense, as if expecting an attack, that he wanted to be somewhere else. She glanced at the calendar. April 24. Ah. It was their wedding anniversary. He wanted to be alone, and go off to wherever he did go. She looked at Naruto and could tell he realized this too. A little too late, though.

"What do you want, Naruto?" Sasuke asked, irked. Naruto looked at him nervously.

"Um...I need you to sit down for this. I'm going to practice this new jutsu on you." he said. Sasuke sat down, though a bit reluctantly, glaring at Naruto. Naruto shifted uncomfortably, hands still behind hs back. he reached one of them into his kunai pouch, and slowly pulled out a scroll. Sasuke caught the words written on it. FORBIDDEN. He jumped up quickly.

"What the hell?! That scrolls forbidden!" he yelled. Naruto blinked.

"It is?" he looked at it. "Oh" he sweatdropped. Hinata faulted. how could he not see it said forbidden on it?! It was in bright red letters! Sasuke anime fell. He got up and looked furious.

"you were going to test a forbidden jutsu on me?! Are you trying to kill me?!" he screamed. Hinata thought it was lucky that no one could hear him, seeing at Naruto had thought ahead (for once) and had a Silence Jutsu on the room, so no one within fifty feet could hear them.

Naruto sighed, and shook his head, closing his eyes. When he opened them, they were full of determination.

"Sasuke. As Rokudaime, I command you to sit down so I can use this jutsu. For both our sakes." his voice made them flinch. He had sounded like the Rokudaime, not Naruto. Serious and to-the-point. Sasuke slowly sat back down, keeping his eyes Naruto and the scroll in his hands. Naruto sighed adn looked at him with sadness and guilt.

He held the scroll between his hands in the form of the horse.

"It was my fault, and I'm determined to make things right agian." he said softly, smiling sadly. Sasuke's eyes widened, and he began to get up, but found he couldn't move.

"Paralysis jutsu." Hinata whispered. He heard. He looked at Naruto, his eyes begging him to tell what was going on. his plea was not answered by words, but with hand seals. Naruto did a rapid session of hand seals, and kept his gaze on Sasuke. After forming the last seal, he whispered.

"Time Reversal no Jutsu." a bright light engulfed the scroll, and a strong wind blew in the room, creating a small tornado around Sasuke, his hair and clothes whipping around him. His eyes were wide and fearful.

"Naruto! What's going on?" he yelled before disappearing. Naruto collapsed to the ground, moaning. Hinata rushed to his side, their daughter close behind.

"Naruto? Naruto!" she yelled, shaking him. He didn't budge, and she placed her hands on his chest, focused her chakra, and searched his body with it. She found the problem and sighed, sitting back.

"Mama! Is Daddy going to be okay?!" she asked, tugging on Hinata's sleeve. Hinata looked at her.

"Yes. He's just tired. He used too much chakra." she said. Their daughter smiled, causing Hinata to smile, as well. she looked so much like her dad. Bright blue eyes, tan complexion, even the whisker marks. Her hair was waist length and a dark brown. She inherited the Byakugen, and when she used it, her eyes turned white and the veins appeared.

Sasuke felt like he was falling, and there was no end. He had closed his eyes a while back. How long, he didn't really know. A bright light surrounded him and he cautiously opened them. Bright blue sky and fluffy white clouds. He was still falling. Though not for long, he realized, as he roughly landed on a bridge. He groaned as he pulled himself up, one hand on his face adn the other gripping the railing.

"Damn Naruto." he muttered. He got to his feet slowly, and looked between his fingers. He froze and his eyes widened in shock. In front of him was...himself and Naruto? He blinked a few times, and rubbed his eys. They were still there.

'What the hell is going on!?" he screamed mentally. 'Sasuke' was glaring at him, and 'Naruto' looked confused and alarmed at the same time. They stood like that, staring at each other for a long time, and a gust of wind blew by. Kakashi appeared and was about to say his usual 'Yo!' when he spotted the newcomer. He blinked, then glared slighty.

"Who are you?" he demanded. Sasuke(older) straightened and glared, coming to himself.

"I doubt you would believe me even if I told you." he said coldly. Younger Sasuke and Naruto flinched slightly at the sound of his voice. It was worse than when Kakshi was mad.

"Try me." Kakshi said evenly. Older Sasuke stared at him for a few minutes, not immediatly answering, sizing him up. Kakashi apparently knew that he was, because he was waiting patiently.

"My name...is Sasuke Uchiha." he said. Their eyes widened.

'What?!' Kakashi was shocked.

'What teh hell?!' Younger Sasuke was equally confused. Naruto voiced their thoughts.

"What the hell are you talking about?! How can you be Sasuke if Sasuke's right here?!' he yelled. Older Sasuke looked at him, and was quiet for a minute.

"The Rokudaime sent me. Though for what reason, I don't know. Stupid dope." he said angrily. Naruto and younger Sasuke faulted, as well as Kakashi. As far as they knew, Naruto was the only one Sasuke called dope. Did that mean...? No. No way. And the thought was dropped.

"Rokudaime? you mean the Sixth Hokake? But we don't a Sixth Hokage yet." a voice behind Younger Sasuke said. Older Sasuke glanced behind his younger self and his breath caught in his throat. His eyes, he knew, were wide and full of pain. He started to shake slightly, and his hands were clenched so tight, his knuckles turned white. The boys noticed this, but said nothing.

'Sakura...' he stared at her a minute longer before he bowed his head and clenched his teeth, trying to keep from breaking down at the sudden sight of her.

'I still haven't gotten over her death, and seeing her this soon and is going to kill me!'


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

'What the? Why is he so...depressed...when he saw Sakura?' Sasuke thought, narrowing his eyes in confusion at the older man. Kakashi and Naruto saw this too, and also wondered what was going on. Sasuke glanced at Sakura, glad she hadn't noticed the look. He spoke up.

"Are you going to answer her or what?" he asked. The older Sasuke snapped out his thoughts and looked at them, avoiding Sakura's gaze.

"Yes. The Rokudaime. I come from the future. Ten years to be exact. Something...happened...and he decided he was going to be stupid and send me back in time." Older Sasuke said.

"Oh." Naruto and Sakura said. Sasuke grunted. (A/N: 15 year old Sasuke is going to be Sasuke. 25 year old Sasuke is going to be Older Sasuke. okay? okay.) Kakashi looked confused.

"How did he do it?" he asked. Older Sasuke looked at him.

"With some old scroll that had forbidden written on it in big, bold, bright red letters." he ground out. He looked beyond POed, and they could tell.

"What happened to make him to do that?" Kakashi asked. Older Sasuke froze.

"I'd rather not talk about that." he said softly, "Not right now, anyway. It's too personal, and it only happened two and a half years ago. I'm still not over it."

"Okay." Kakashi said.

"You're not over it, and it happened over two years ago?!" Naruto asked. Older Sasuke looked at him, and smiled. They were all shocked. Since when did Sasuke smile?! Then again, this Sasuke was from ten years into the future. Anything could have happened.

"You'll understand when the times comes. What happened in my time happens in about ten and a half years from now, so you'll know then."

"WHAT?! I have to wait ten and a half years to find out?! That's no fair!" Naruto yelled, crossing his arms and pouting. Older Sasuke chuckled.

"Maybe...in time...I will ba able to answer any questions you may have. But that time is not now. But, I can answer some questions now. If you have any." he said. Kakashi immediately rasied his hand. Older Sasuke nodded at him. Kakashi looked really serious.

"About Orochimaru." everyone flinched at that name, but he either didn't notice or ignored it.

"What about it?" Older Sasuke asked.

"Even after the talk I gave you, did you still go to him?"

Older Sasuke was quiet for a while, and Sasuke was lost in his thoughts.

'That talk...he gave it to me just last night. I'm planning on leaving tonight...but what happens?' he wondered. Older Sasuke finally spoke.

"Yes. I did." he said.

"Did you regret? Did you get your revenge?"

Again he was silent, as if he didn't know how to answer. He finally did.

"I did regret it." he said, so softly they almost didn't hear him, "And I did get my revenge, but it was just as you said. It didn't help, and I only felt more alone than I ever had. But after I returned, there was only one person who welcomed me back without a second thought, and that made me happy. To know that she still loved me despite all I had done."

"What all did I do?" Sasuke asked, not looking anyone in the eye. Older Sasuke looked at him sadly.

"We did a lot of things. And if want to change it all, start tonight." he said softly. Sasuke looked at him, and they shared a moment of silence.

"So...what did I do?" he asked.

"We betrayed Konoha, left the only girl we ever loved, almost killed our best friend twice, almost killed the girl we loved when she tried to bring us back, we were about to help Orochimaru destroy Konoha, and we almost succeeded." he said. Sasuke looked shocked, as did the others.

"Who did he love? Who was his best friend?" Naruto asked. Older Sasuke looked over at him.

"I can you tell our best friend, but I can't tell you who we loved."

"Fine."

"Our best was you." he said, smiling. Naruto gaped slightly.

"I was your best friend..?" he asked. Older Sasuke nodded.

"And you tried to kill me?! Twice?!" Naruto screamed. Older Sasuke flinched slightly.

"Yes. As I just told you, though, that's one of the things I truly regretted. When we were fighting, and both times you were at my mercy, I couldn't kill you. I'd remember all the things we did together as Team 7, and I couldn't do it. So I just left you there for your new team to find you." he said.

"What the girl you loved? You said you almost killed her too, but what stopped you?" Naruto asked. Sakura, for one, was content to just listen. The boys seemed to have forgotten she was there, but she didn't mid. It gave her time to think. She knew Sasuke was going to leave, but when she didn't know. But she had a feelings it was tonight. So she was planning on taking a walk there to clear her thoughts. It would help, staring at the great gate. She smiled slightly and headed away from them. They seemed to absorbed in their questions and explanations to pay attention to her, anyway.

She was passing by Ino's flower shop, and paused. She looked down at the daisy's, and smiled gently. It brought back memories of Sasuke, and she was sure that, when he left, everywhere she went would remind her of him. She shook her head and headed to cherry blossom lane in the park.

"The girl I loved. Yes, she became a medic-nin, and was sent with the team assigned to retrieve me. While they were busy with a few Sound nins, she saw me and came after me. Being a medic trained by Tsunade, she healed any wound I gave her instantly. It was when I had run out of chakra, and my cursed seal started to take over. That was when thigns turned bad. I had no control over my body, and I ended up almost killing her."

"Why can't you tell us who it is?"

"I told you, I'm just not ready to say who yet. But I assure you, when I am ready, I'll tell you, and you can me any questions you want."

8

END

this is chapter four. Sorry if its short. I had a mjor brain freeze right there, and had to end it. The next chapter may come in later. Don't know an exact date, yet.

oh well. see ya next time!

Ja Ne!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

That night, Sakura walked down the path that led to the great gate that guarded the village, her mind on a certain dark haired teen. She sat down on a random bench, and stared at the ground. Would he really leave? Could she stop him? That question had an immediate no. She was no where his strength, and is she tried to take him on, she would loose before two minutes were up.

She laid down and closed her eyes, but quickly opened them when she saw Sasuke's back, leaving through an open gate. she sighed as tears fell from her eyes. She closed them again and willed herself to sleep there that night.

Older Sasuke followed Sasuke back to his home. Sasuke was growing irritated.

"I don't need you to follow me." he growled.

"Yes, you do. You're planning on leaving tonight."

"How do you know?" Sasuke asked sarcastically.

"Because I'm you."

"Oh. Yes, that. How can I know that you really are me?"

"Hmmm...ask me a question. Something that only you know, and no one else."

"Fair enough." he paused to think. 'Something only I know, huh? That's pretty easy.'

"Alright. First, tell me. Who tries to stop me from leaving?"

"How do you know someone's going to try and stop you?"

"Because they know what I'm planning, that's why. Especially Kakashi."

"True. Fine then. It's Sakura."

"Okay."

'Her, huh? Well, I had my goodbye speech planned out for all the people I knew, that way I knew what to say to them if they tried to stop me.'

"What do I tell Sakura before I leave? I mean...what was I planning to say to her if she was the one who was going to try and stop me?"

"'Thank you.'"

"What?"

'Did he say...exactly what I was really going to say?'

"heh. It's interesting...that we did what we did to her tonight." he trailed off, eyes glazing over as he remembered that night vividly.

"What? What do I do to her?" Sasuke asked, curious. 'I don't kill her, do I?!'

"Well...she meets us there, and starts to beg us not to go. We, of course, ignore her pleas. But what I find funny...sickenly funny...is that we actually listen to her tell us that she loves us with all her heart, and would do anything for us to make us happy. But all we do is tell her 'thank you', before knocking her out and leaving her there. The entire time I was with Orochimaru, my thoughts always wondered back to her. I started to ask myself questions. Questions I never had an answer for until I returned. How was she? Was she alive? When I left her on that bench, did anyone take her? Did anyone kill her that night? So many questions, yet no answers." Older Sasuke mumbled, as if talking to himself. Sasuke remained quiet.

"Can I make a guess at something?" he asked. Older Sasuke nodded.

"Sure. What?"

"The girl we almost kill...is it Sakura?" he asked.

"That...you'll have to find out for yourself if you choose to leave. I'll see you tomorrow. I think." with that, he gently patted Sasuke's shoulder before turning and leaving, heading towards Naruto's apartment, where they had agreed he could stay until he found a way back to his own time.

Sasuke continued to walk towards his home, but paused.

'If Sakura really is the one who tries to stop me...she could already be at the gate waiting for me. And if she truly does love me, then maybe I can stay. Maybe...I can try and forget. Just maybe.'

He continued on, but headed instead for the gate.

He made there after 30 minutes of walking. He walked closer when he felt a familiar chakra. He paused when he saw that Sakura was laying on the bench, asleep.

'She must've been here all night, waiting to see if I would really leave.' he walked over to her and placed a hand on her bare shoulder. Her skin was cold. His eyes widened.

'Okay...either she's just cold because its chilly out here...or she's dead.'

He shook her slightly, to see if she would stir.

"Sakura." he said. No response.

"Sakura!" he said louder. Still no response. He growled. If she was really dead, he would kill the person who did it. He shook her harder, and shouted her name. She groaned slightly. He paused. She moved a little, but didn't wake up.

'She must be really exhausted.' he sighed softly before sliding his arms under her knees and around her shoudlers. He picked her up and held her close, making sure she wouldn't fall from his grasp, and turned to go home.

END

This is chapter five. I know. It may short. Again. And I am truly sorry about that. My mind hasn't been on track. What, with trying to think of jutsu's for my characters, and the next chapter to all my other stories. Thank you for revieweing. you're like the only one reviewing for this story! ARIGATO! Arigato so much!


	6. Chapter 6

Ch. 6

Older Sasuke sat atop a building, watching his younger self. He smiled when he saw him pick up Sakura and head home.

'Maybe...things might be different now. In my time, anyway. Kakashi'll probably talk to me when I return, hopefully having no memory of me ever betraying Konoha. And Neji and Kiba might not have those scars.' he paused, and jumped after Sasuke. Sasuke entered his house, and Older Sasuke jumped down and stood by the window, masking his chakra and looking through the window.

'I really hope things will be different. I really don't want to repeat all that happened. I don't want the guilt of almost killing the two most important people in my life again. But if that happens, and I'm still trapped in this time, the guilt might be doubled. And I know that...this time I won't make it through.'

Sasuke balaned Sakura in one arm, and unlocked his door. He pushed it open and hled Sakura bridal style again. He walked in, and shut the door with his foot. He walking into his room and placed Sakura on his bed, pulling the covers up to her chin. He was thankful she slept the whole way here. It would have been awkward if she had woken up. He stood there and watched her for a minute, before raching over and gently running his fingers down her cheek, pushing her hair out of her face. His fingers lingered there for a few seconds, before he pulled back and sighed. He reached over into his bedside table and pulled ot a paper and pencil. He wrote a short note, left it there, and walked out of the room. He grabbed his jacket and walked out the door, locking it behind him.

'This is for the best. I don't deserve her, and if I leave, Itachi might not come after her. And kill her. I'll leave for the both of us.' he started down the sidewalk towards his gate (A/N: he's at his home. The Uchiha clan home.) A sigh made him freeze, and then quickly turn around. His eyes widened.

"You! What are you doing here?!" he asked. Older Sasuke was sitting on his...theirs...front steps. Older Sasuke sighed again.

"I had high hopes for you. I really thought you would listen. Being so practical and all." he said. Sasuke glared.

"What are you talking about?" he demanded.

"When I told you what we did to Sakura last time we left, or I left, I didn't want you to pick her up, take her to our home, and leave her there with a note. I was hoping you would stay. Because I doubt I will live through the guilt this time." Older Sasuke said, lacing his fingers together and resting his forehead on them, staring at the ground between his feet. Sasuke jolted slightly.

"What do you mean 'you doubt you'll live through it this time'?" Sasuke asked. Older Sasuke said nothing for a while, and when he looked up, Sasuke flinched. His eyes were angry, with hints of sadness and extreme guilt.

"The guilt of almost killing the two most important people in my life nearly killed me. I would've commited suicide, but someone was there to stop me. The guilt was too much for me to bear alone. The someone brought me out of that guilt, and out of loneliness, sadness, hatred, and many other things. They brought me out of the darkness, and into the light. But then they died, and left me alone again. Sure, I still had all my friends, but losing the person who saved me from myself, left me feeling truly alone again. It felt like my clan had been killed all over again. But ten times worse." Older Sasuke said, his voice low and deadly. Sad. Sasuke stood there, head bowed, trying to imagine who it was that had his future self feeling like that. He then tried to imagine losing that person, and feelings ten times worse than having his whole clan massacred. He shuddered. It wasn't a very pleasant feeling.

"Why did you have high hopes for me?" he asked softy. Older Sasuke looked at him for a moment.

"I had high hopes for you because when I saw you walk home with Sakura in your arms, I had thought for a moment my future might be different. That none of that happened, and the guilt would dissapear and I would finally be free." he said.

"Different how?"

"You sure do ask a lot of questions. I don't remember being this talkative at this age." Older Sasuke said, tilting his head with surprise.

"Yeah...well, a lot of wierd things are happening right now." he said, glaring.

"True."

"So..how would the future be different if I don't leave?" Sasuke asked again.

"Yes. That. Well, let's see. Kakashi might actaully talk to me. He's been avoiding me since I returned, which was for about eleven years. And the times we did meet, like when the Hokage summonded us, he would be cold and indifferent towards me.

Neji and Kiba might not have scars from trying to bring me back after I left. There not very pretty scars, either. Kiba's is extremely close to his heart, and Neji's back is destroyed. He's a still a ninja, but the scars on his back are criss-crossed, up, down, side-to-side. Very ugly. And...most importantly...the Rokudaime might not have sent us on that mission that killed my wife."

"What?! Why would the Rokudaime do that?!" Sasuke interrupted.

"He didn't know. It was a C-class mission. Simply deliver a scroll to Gaara, and return. But we were attacked by Sound nins, and she died fighting the leader. She made quick work of him, of course, but not before he had made sure she wouldn't live. That mission easily turned to an A or S classed mission that day."

"I'm sorry. About your wife."

"Our wife." Older Sasuke quickly pointed out. Sasuke blushed slightly.

"Yeah. I guess."

"Hey. I am you, you are me. So she's our wife. And besides, at least we married someone we knew."

"We did?"

Older Sasuke nodded.

"So...what are you planning to do? Leave or go? Change our future to something better, or destroy it and go through everything I feel right now?" Older Sasuke asked softly. Sasuke froze, taken by surprise by the sudden question. He stood there, silently thinking. Older Sasuke sat there, patiently waiting for a life changing answer.

"I'll stay." he said. Older Sasuke smiled brightly, and stood up. Sasuke watched wearily as he walked closer, his smile brightening with every step. He gasped as Older Sasuke hugged him tightly.

"Thank you. Thank you so much." he said, his voice cracking. Sasuke's eyes widened.

'Is he crying?' he wondered. Older Sasuke pulled back slightly, and looked him in the eye, eyes brimming with tears, a few running down his cheek, still smiling. Sasuke stared at him.

"This means so much to me. I'm glad, at least you don't have to deal with everything I feel. Because if you had chosen to leave, all that guilt would have doubled, and without that person here, I would've surely killed myself to get rid of it." he said.

Sasuke gasped. Older Sasuke smiled again, and bent down, kissing his younger self on the forehead. Sasuke stood there, frozen with shock. Older Sasuke stood up to his full height.

"Now go. Sakura needs you to be there when she wakes." he said, dissapearing with a silent poof.

"Right...she needs me. More like I need her." he whispered to no one. Never the less, he walking back inside, and took off his coat, hanging it back up. He walked back to his room, and opened the door. He walked in and froze, staring at the sight before him. Sakura had shifted so she was now on her side, facing the door. The moonlight shining through the window, illuminating her figure and making her breathtakingly beautiful. He let out a breath he hadn't noticed he was holding and went over to the bed. He laid down next to her and pulled the blanket over him.

'It'll be fine for me to sleep here. This bed is big enough for three people anyway.' he thought, drifting off to sleep.

Naruto turned towards his door when he heard it opened.

"Hey! Where've you been?!" he asked. Older Sasuke blinked and looked up from taking his shoes off.

"Just walking around and thinking." he said, smiling. Naruto looked confused, but shrugged.

"eh. I'm going to bed. You can use the guest room if you want. The couch is pretty comfortable too." he said, walking off. Older Sasuke nodded, and walking towards the guest room, cheeks hurting from smiling too much.

'Maybe...my future will be diferent, after all.'

8

END

Chapter six. Is it getting good? I need to know. Sasuke is extremely OOC, but, like I said, he has to be for this story. I don't mention Kakashi, Naruto, or Sakura much because this story focuses mainly on Sasuke and him working on changing his future. Sakura will become a regular, too, once it gets to that point, which is really soon.

Ja Ne!


	7. Chapter 7

Ch. 7

Sakura opened her eyes slowly, her mind fuzzy. She looked around, and gasped, immediately woke up. She sat up quickly.

'This is not my room!' she thought frantically. She paused and looked under the blankets.

'Phew. I'm still dressed. That means the person didn't do anything to me.' she thought, relieved. A slight moan next to her made her freeze. She slowly looked over, and saw a person with messy black hair. The figure turned over onto their back, and Sakura's breath caught in her throat. It was Sasuke. She looked his face over, taking in how different he looked whe he was awake. His face was peaceful, as if no harm had ever befallen him. He looked like a little kid. She giggled, covering her mouth with her hand in the hopes of smothering it. No such luck.

Sasuke shifted and opened his eyes, closing them when the sunlight hit them. He slowly opened them, and blinked a couple of times. He glanced over to his left, and watched as Sakura tried to stop giggling.

"What's so funny?" he mumbled, rubbing his eyes with one hand. She stopped, and blinked, clearly taken by surprise. She looked over at him with wide eyes.

"Nothing." she said, looking at her lap. He sat up, and ran a hand through his hair. He saw Sakura watch him from the corner of his eyes.

"There's a reason. Spill." he said, looking at her with half-lidded eyes. He was still tired, his mind worn out from all that talk last night. She shifted slightly, nervous.

"Well...you were still asleep when I woke up, and when I saw you, I realized you looked like a little kid when you sleep." she said, blushing a new shade of red. Sasuke blinked a few times.

"Really?"

She nodded. He smirked, and moved closer to her, leaning his head on her shoulder. She gasped softly in surprise.

"So...what were you doing sleeping on that bench?" he asked, closing his eyes. He could feel himself falling back to sleep. She froze.

"I...well... I thought that...maybe...you were going to leave last night.." she mumbled the last, but he could hear it perfectly.

"I'm not leaving. Ever. I was going to...but I decided to stay...and give us a shot." he said. Her eyes widened.

"'Us'?" she asked. He sat up and grabbed her chin, tilting her head to look her in the eyes.

"Yeah." he whispered, gently kissing her.

Naruto woke to the smell of ramen. He quickly jumped out of bed, running out of his room, the door slamming against the wall. He skidded to a stop in the kitchen doorway, surprise written all over his face.

"What are you..?" he stuttered. Older Sasuke looked behind him, and smiled.

"About time you got up." he said.

"Why are you making ramen?" Naruto asked, ignoring the comment. Older Sasuke blinked.

"Oh. Well...when you work for the Rokudaime and he is your friend, you sort of get used to eating the stuff." he said, rubbing the back of his neck sheepishly.

"Ah. So the Rokudaime liked ramen?" Naruto asked, suddenly nervous.

"Not so much as liked as loved. He practically lived off the stuff." Older Sasuke laughed. Naruto was stunned. He never knew someone other than himself that ate that much ramen! But what surprised him more was the fact that Sasuke smiled! Never mind this Sasuke was from twelve years in the future...and the fact that anything could have happened in twelve years...okay. forget it. Sasuke smiling was strange, yet not strange enough to make him strain something in his brain trying to figure out why.

"What? Is something wrong? You look like you constipated." Older Sasuke said, bending over to look Naruto in the face. Naruto opened his eyes, and screamed, jumping back and tripping over the chair behind him, landing headfirst on the floor. Older Sasuke chuckled and helped him to his feet.

"You okay?" he asked. Naruto shook his head to get rid of the dizzyness. He made a mental note to remember to move that stool somewhere else in the kitchen.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Is the ramen ready?" he asked. Older Sasuke walked back over to the stove and looked at the ramen. He reached for the bowls he had set aside and glanced over his shoulder at Naruto.

"Yep! There done!" Older Sasuke said happly. Naruto jumped up from his seat and cheered.

"Finally! Ramen!" he yelled.

"Okay! Okay! Quiet down! It's still early morning! I don't think the neighbors will happy if you wake them up roght now!" Older Sasuke hissed. Naruto immediately simmered down, remembering what happened last time he woke the neighbors up that early. It wasn't very pretty, to say the least. He sat back down and sulked until the rmane was put in his hands. He grabbed a pair of chopsticks and started to eat. Older Sasuke watched his inhale his food for a second before he grabbed the half-eaten bowl away from him. Naruto made a sound of protest, ramen hanging from his mouth.

"Learn to chew. I don't want a repeat like with the Rokudaime." he said. Naruto blinked.

"wha you men?" he asked, gulping the ramen down so he could talk properly.

"He inhaled his food faster than you and ended up in the hospital because he choked on it." Older Sasuke explained. Naruto nodded.

"Ooohhhhh...okay." he shrugged, "Can I have my ramen back?"

"Oh. Yeah. Here." he placed the bolw back down, but didn't let go, "Are you going to chew?"

"Yes." Naruto grumbled. This guy was acting like he was his dad or something! It was irritating! He let go of the bowl and resumed eating his own, Naruto slowly eating his.

"So...um..where were you last night? And don't say out walking." Naruto said, galring at him. Older Sasuke felt himself freeze at that look. It was same the look the Rokudaime had.

"Fine. I was talking with Sasuke." he said.

" 'bout what?" Naruto asked, setting his empty bowl aside and crossing his arms.

"He was planning on leaving for Orochimaru, but I think I managed to talk him out of it. He should be either sleeping or tlking with Sakura at his house right now." Older Sasuke said, tapping his chin. Naruto bolted from his chair, knocking it backwards. Older Sauke jumped slightly and looked at him, eyes wide.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Naruto's glare turned cold and angry. He flinched.

"You left Sakura alone with that psychopath?" he screamed. Older Sasuke stood up.

"You do know you're talking about me?' he asked slowly. Naruto didn't back down.

"I don't care! That teme doesn't care about her! You don't know if talking to her or killing her right now!" he yelled, walking towards the door. Older Sasuke stood there, knowing he was right. For all he knew, his past self could have killed Sakura by now and left. But he would have known. He would felt him killing her. He grabbed Naruto by the back of his jacket, stopping him.

"Why do you care about Sakura so much?' he asked. Naruto looked at him.

"Because I lo.." Older Sasuke quickly put a hand over his mouth.

"Dont say that. Please don't." he whispered. Naruto stood still and looked at his bowed head. He was stiff and his grip on his jacket was tight. He pulled his hand off his mouth.

"Why not?" he asked.

'Because...it will break her heart." he said, voice still soft. Naruto blinked.

"Her? Who's her?" he asked, confused. Older Sasuke looked at him.

"Hinata." he said. Naruto's eyes widened.

"Why would me saying that break her heart?" he asked.

"Because she's in love with you. Has been since you went to school together, adn maybe even before that." Older Sasuke said.

"Why didn't anyone tell me?" Naruto asked, feeling berayed that no one had told him of Hinata's feelings. He would have gone after her of they had, and not let his feelings for Sakura go too far.

"I don't know. But Hinata is so shy, she couldn't work up enough courage to tell you herself."

Naruto wreched his jacket from Older Sasuke's hand and opened the door.

"Where are you going?" Older Sasuke demanded. Naruto didn't even look back as he walked out the door.

"To see her."

Things between Sasuke and Sakura had heated up a little bit. They were now laying back on the bed, Sasuke on top of her. Their lips were melted together, tongues intertwined together, their hands memorizing the other's body. Sasuke moaned as Sakura moved her hands down his bare back, and grabbed her hips. They pulled apart for air, and stared into the other's eyes.

"Why did you decide to stay?" she asked. Sasuke went quiet, and buired his face into her neck.

"Answer me."

"I had a talk with someone. They made me realize that I would miss out on a lot if I left, especially the chance to make you happy. Just leave it at that." he mumbled, lips brushing against her skin as he talked. She giggled. he looked up at her.

"What's so funny?" he asked.

"Nothing. That just tickled." she said. He smirked devishly. She gulped, immediately regretting telling him that.

"No. Don't" she started, but his hands had already started to tickle her where they rested at her sides. She squirmed underneath him, trying to escape his fingers. He held her in the place, though, and continued his assault. Her laughter rang throughout the room,a nd it was like music to his ears. She finally to cry from laughing so much.

"Please stop!" she shreaked, laughing even harder. His fingers ran across her stomach lightly, expertly finding all her ticklish spots. Aa she started to choke slightly, he relented. He chuckled as she panted, face red.

"I don't...know why... I told you that." she gasped. He just smirked.

"You know you still ove me, though." he said, pressing his lips against her burning cheeks.

"Yes, I know. I still love you."

"Truly?"

"Truly."

"Always and forever?"

"Yes."

He sat up and looked her in the eyes, suddenly serious. She seemed to realize he was, because her eyes told him she was serious too.

"You'll take the good with the bad, and stay with me no matter what?" he asked.

"Yes. I promise to love you forever." she said, pulling his face down to hers. Their lips met, and he slipped his hands under her back, holding her close. He pulled away and looked at the clock. It read 5:30 AM. He looked back at her.

"Let's get some more sleep before we have to meet at the bridge." he suggested, laying back down. She curled up against him, resting her head on his chest. They lay there before they fell asleep.

Naruto found himself in front on the Hyuuga estate. He stared at the huge building, and wondered vaguely if the Uchiha building was bigger. He decided it was. He jumped over the huge gate, adn ran across the lawn towards Hinata's window. He looked in and saw her laying in her bed. He tapped on her window, and when she didn't move, and knocked on it. She jumped up and looked at him in surprise. She got up and moved towards the window, unlocking it and pushing it open.

"W-what are you d-doing here, Naruto?" she asked, rubbing her eyes.

"Do you love me?" he asked. Her eyes widened and she blushed madly.

"W-well...I...I...yes." she whispered. She looked at him and he smiled brightly.

"Hinata...I..."

88

END

! I made an EVIL CLIFFHANGER! Myahahahahahaha! cough anyway, do ye like it? Or not? Was Older Sasuke a little too talkative to you? And do you think Sasuke and Sakura are moving a bit fast or not? If you think they are, tell me, and I'll redo this chapter. If not, then great!

See ya next chapter!

Ja Ne!


	8. Chapter 8

Ch.8

"Hinata...I..." Naruto stuttered. He didn't want to tell her he loved her, because he wasn't so sure he loved her like that. He sighed. Hinata seemed to realized that something was bothering him, because she steppbed back from her window.

"N-Naruto. Why d-don't you come in?" she said. He looked at her and smiled gratefully.

"Thanks." he climed in and stood by the window.

"W-what did you want to say, N-naruto?" she asked. He looked at her, then back at the floor.

"Well...you see..the thing is, I just founf that you loved me, and becasue I never knew I don't know how to act anymore. I want to say that I lvoe you too, but I don't know f I love you that way. So...you think...we can be boyfriend and girlfriend until I figure out if I love that way? I'm sure I do...but I've never been in love before, or even known what love is. So..you think you wait and be my girlfriend?" he asked. Hinata stared at him with wide eyes, her face a cherry red. He thought she looked adorable.

"I...I...I..." she stuttered, unable to get the words out. He stared at her with deep blue eyes, making it even harder to form complete sentences. She couldn't believe that the boy she's been in love with since forever was asking her to be his girlfriend and wait for him to figure out what he felt for her was love love or not. She had heard once that actions spoke louder thatn words, so she walked over to him and wrapped her arms around him, laying her head on his chest. His eyes widened slightly before he hugged her back. He rested his cheek against her head.

"So..I take it this is a yes?" he asked. She nodded. He smiled brightly.

Sasuke woke to the sound of his alarm clock going off. He reached over and shut it off, and sat up. He looked over his right side, and smiled when he saw Sakura sleeping there, her back facing him. He reached over, and gently shook her. She mumbled something incoherent and turned onto her back, looking him in the eye.

"What?" she mumbled. He chuckled.

"Time to get ready and go." he said, standing up and stretching. He noticed that he had had no nightmares this time, and wondered if it was because Sakura was there. He walked over to his bathroom, and ran some cold water, cupping his hands under it and splashing it on hs face. Sakura soon followed suit, and while she used the bathroom, he changed cloths. They both walked out of the house ten minutes later, Sasuke locked the door, and they continued out of the complex and towards the bridge.

When they arrived, Naruto was already there, a goofy smiled plastered to his face.

"What are you so happy about, dope?"

Naruto didn't reply, but merely smiled even more. Sasuke asked again, growing impatient. This time he answered.

"I just asked Hinata to be my girlfriend. And she said yes." he said, swinging his legs back and forth from his perch on the railing. Sakura gasped, and hugged Naruto tightly, nealry choking him.

"I'm so happy for you! When did you ask?!" she asked. Naruto's face dropped and he looked off to the side.

"Early this morning...in her room..." he mumbled. They froze.

"What were doing in her room?" Sakura asked, raising a fist. Naruto gulped.

"Nothing. Sasuke told me that she loved me, I left, went to her house, she invited me inside, and I asked her. That's all! I swear!" he yelped. Sakura's threatening aura slowly vanished and she lowered her hand. She looked confused.

"Sasuke told you?" she asked, looking back at Sasuke. He shrugged.

"No, no! Not him! The older one!" Naruto said.

"Oh." She sat down in her spot, and Sasuke took his place beside her, crossing his arms and leaning against the railing. They sighed and got ready to wait a few hours.

3 hours later

"Yo." Kakashi said, appearing in front of them.

"Why are late this time?" Naruto asked, glaring at him. Kakashi shrugged.

"Over-slept." he said simply. They blinked.

"He's telling the truth this time." Older Sasuke said, stepping out from behind him.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke asked. Older Sasuke looked at him.

"Just passing by and decided to give you your sensei." he said, shrugging. Naruto looked at him.

"Where are you going?" he asked. Older Sasuke turned to him, and smiled slyly. Naruo flinched.

"I'm going to go see the Hokage. And by the way...did you see Hinata this morning?" he asked, smirking. Naruto flushed deeply, and looked away. Kakashi looked confused.

"Did I miss something?" he asked, looking at them blankly. Sakura smiled brightly and looked at him, then at Naruto.

"He went over to Hinata's this morning and asked her to be his girlfriend." she said happily. Sasuke smirked when Naruto quickly glared at her. She merely stuck her tongue out at him. Kakashi's eye widened and he smiled at them.

"Then what about you two?" he asked. They both blushed brightly and refused to meet anyone's eye. Older Sasuke smiled and placed a hand on Sasuke shoulder. He whispered in his ear.

"Don't worry. If you take it slowly, things will work out perfectly. And by the way, our wife in the future was Sakura." he muttered. Sasuke's eyes widened. Older Sasuke smiled before 'poofing' away. They all stood there for a second, and Kakashi took the time to observe his students. All three of them were a bright red, and they were refusing to meet anyone's eye. He coughed into his hand.

"Well, let's get going." he said. They nodded, and followed him into forest.

Older Sasuke appeared outside the Hokage door. He opened it and walked inside, looking at sleeping Tsunade. He walked over to her desk and kicked it, causing her jerk up and look around. Her eyes landed on him, and she sat up.

"Who are you? What do you want?"

"My name is Sasuke Uchiha, and I have a personal request." he said. Her eyes widened.

"Sasuke Uchiha? Aren't you too old to be him?" she asked. He sighed.

"Not really. You see...I'm from the future. I served the Rokudaime Naruto Uzumaki for three years. After my wife died, he sent me back in time, presumebly to fix things."

"Okay. So Naruto is the next Hokage, huh?" she asked, smiling. He nodded.

"Yes."

"So, what's your request?" she asked. He stared at her for a minute before answering.

"My request...is that you let me adopt my younger self, Sasuke Uchiha."

8

End

yes, its short, i know. But I was in a hurry because I'm about to leave. You see, i'm at my mom's right now, and I have be back at my dad's by 7. It's 5:30, right now, and it an hour and half drive back. So please, no flames or comments on how short it is. I didn't have enough time to make it very long. But rest assured, the next chapter will be the longest yet. I promise. (That also depend on how long my mom lets me get on the computer, too. We only get a certain amount of time on the computer)


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

"My request...is that you let me adopt my younger self, Sasuke Uchiha."

Tsunade stared at him, her eyes wide. He looked back blankly.

"Excuse me?" she asked, confused, "Why would you want to adopt yourself?"

He sighed, rubbing a temple.

"It would be better. I've already stopped myself - him - from leaving the leaving to join Orochimaru. I know everything he did after he left. All teh pain, loneliness, rejection...everything. And since I know, I can stop them and correct them, adn make sure they never happen. If I do..." he trailed off, looking at the ground.

"Go one." Tsunade said when he didn't immediately continue.

"...then maybe I can change my future into something good. And maybe I can avoid seeing my wife die when with child." he finished softly, tears falling down his cheeks and hitting the floor. Tsunade stared, beofre calling for Shizune.

"Yes?"

"Fetch me Sasuke Uchiha."

"Right."

Shizune dissapeared.

Team 7 was practicing in the woods, at the normal spot. Kakashi was watching his students stage a mock war when Shizune appeared next to him. He glanced at her.

"Who do you need?" he asked.

"Sasuke Uchiha. Tsunade-sama wishes to see him immediately."

Kakashi nodded and called to Sasuke. He jogged over, and stopped before them.

"Yeah?" he asked.

"Go with Shizune. It's urgent." Kakashi said. Sasuke nodded, and both him and Shizune dissapeared.

Older Sasuke paced the room, hands clasped behind him, face determined. Tsunade watched, amused. She opened her mouth to speak, but closed it when the door opened. Shizune walked in, with Sasuke behind her. Tsunade beckoned him forward, and ushered Shizune out. When the door clicked shut, she looked at Sasuke.

"The..future...Sasuke would like a qord with you." she said, glancing at the Older Sasuke, who had stood in a corner when the door had opened. He walked forward now, face telling Sasuke he was dead serious.

"Sasuke. Before I ask the question, I need to answer this first. Will you consider it carefully before answering?'

"Yes."

"Good. Well then...would you mind if I adopted you?"

Sasuke froze, his mind going blank dor a second. He wanted to adopt him?! Why?! But then again, he is me. He knows everything I would have done had I left. He knows my fault, and how to avoid them. If he became my...father...my future might change. I could have a second chance t life. A new beginning.

He looked at Older Sasuke, who looked back, unblinking.

"I wouldn't mind." he said. Older Sasuke looked shocked for a second, as if that wasn't the answer he had expected, then he smiled brightly, which surprsied Tsunade.

'Well. I guess anything is possible. He is from the future.' she thought, sweatdropping. Older Sasuke turned to her.

"Well, shall we get started?" he asked. She nodded and opened a drawer, pulling out a piece of paper before closing it. She laid it out on her desk, and handed Older Sasuke a pen.

"You sign here." she said, pointing. Older Sasuke signed. She turned to Sasuke, and Older Sasuke turned to him and gave him the pen.

"If you sign this, there's no going back." she said. Sasuke didn't hesitate as he signed the paper. He handed Tsunade the pen and stepped back. Tsunade signed it, then put the pen away. She tapped the paper.

"Now that both of you have signed this, you are now father and son until you die. Understand?"

They both nodded. Tsunade leaned back in her chair.

"Go away, now. I need sake to make my headache go away." she said, glaring. They bowed before quickly leaving.

As they walked down the raod, Older Sasuke decided to strike up a conversation.

"Okay. We need to do something here. Talk, laugh, somthing. It's too quiet out here. And no one's outside." he said. Sasuke glanced up at him.

"I thought that we loved silence?" he asked. Older Sasuke looked down at him, smiling slightly.

"When your teammate is Naruto, after a while you get so used to teh noise, that when it;s quiet, you seek a louder atmosphere." he siad, folding his arms behind his head, Naruto style. Sasuke stared, then blinked.

"Oh."

"So...now that I'm your father, I get to move back into my rightful home." Older Sasuke said cheerfully. Sasuke snorted.

Everything was quiet again for a few minutes, before Older Sasuke spoke again.

"You know...I always wondered what it would be like to have a father again. To have a family. Instead, I found out what it's like to almost be a father for the first time."

"But...didn't...they...die when you first found out?" Sasuke asked softly.

"Heh. Yeah, they did." he said, voice cracking, "When I heard she had been pregnant when she died, I felt joy, anger, sorrow, and grief all at once. Joy because I had been a father to a two-month old embryo, anger twoards the guy killed her, sorrow because I know I would never be a father again, and grief because I lost my wife and child. I didn't know what to do, but after the Rokudaime sent me back, I felt that I should do all I can to change my future to something better. Without all those feelings in your heart."

Sasuke stayed quiet, and tried to think, but a scream broke them both out of their thoughts.

"Naruto! Leave me alone!"

Sasuke bolted forward, knowing who it was, Older Sasuke right on his heels. He rounded a corner, only to fly backwards and get his breath knocked forcefully from his chest from a blur of pink. He coughed when he landed roughly on his back.

Sakura moaned and sat up, grabbing her head, It hurt from the impact. She looked down, only to see Sasuke beneath her, coughing and breathing deeply.

"Ahh! Sasuke-kun! I'm so sorry!" she apologized, getting off him quickly. She reached down to help him up, but two arms wrapped around her, trapping her arms by her sides. Sasuke got up and glared at NAruto, who smiled cheekily back.

"But Sakura! Kakashi-sensei said to train in the art of escape! And you aren't doing a very good job of it, either!" Naruto said cheerfully. Sakura blushed, from both embarrassment and anger. SAsuke smirked, and Older Sasuke sighed, tucking his hands in the sleees of his kimono. (A/N: he's wearing a traditionl male kimono. top is white, bottom is black)Sasuke walked forward, and grabbed Sakura's arm, yanking her from Naruto's arms. Naruto blinked, then glared.

"What are you doing, teme?! We're in the middle of trianing!" he yelled. Sasuke's smrik widened.

"If we're training, then I'm helping Sakura escape from you. After all, aren't we teammates?" Sasuke asked, keeping a frim hold on Sakura's arm. Naruto growled, before smirking. Sasuke and Sakura flinched. Naruto looked down-right eveil when he smirked. It didn't look right on him.

"All right. Fine." Naruto stood straight and put his hands in his pockets, "Let's see if you can get away from me. If you can't, you buy me as much ramen as I want."

"What?!" Sakura yelled. Sasuke groaned.

"And if we do?" he asked.

"Than I buy."

They smiled, and sloked at each other.

'This'll be easy.' they thought, and dissapeared. Naruto stood there, smiling, and turned to Older Sasuke.

"What were you two doing?" he asked. Older Sasuke smiled.

"We were just walking home from visiting the Hokage." he said.

"What did that old hag want?"

"Me and Sasuke just had to fill out a paper."

"What kind of paper?"

"I'll tell you later. Right now, you should focus on your training. As in, trying to catch them."

"Ah. Don't worry. I'll give them a five minute head start."

"If you say so." Older Sasuke shrugged, and started to walk off, leaving Naruto there to do what he pleased.

Sasuke and Sakura hid in the trees above them, their chakra hidden perfectly.

"What is Naruto doing?" Sakrua hissed. Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't know. He's supposed to be coming after us. Not just standing there talking." he growled. Sakura turned to him, and smiled.

"Hey. I have an idea." she said. He looked at her.

"What kind of idea?" Naruto asked. They yelped in surprise and fell frrom the tree, landing on their feet just in time. Naruto laughed at them from above. They glared.

"I should've told you this beforehand, but you left in such a rush, that I couldn't. Just so you know, I can escape from jonin and ANBU alike if I wanted to. I've had to all my life because of my curse. Not to mention I've had to follow the Sandaime around all the time without him noticing me in order to find one of his weaknesses. So if you still think you can run and hide from me when I've found jonin who were looking for me and trap them and knock them out, go ahead. It'll be fun...for me, at least." he said. They shivered when he laughed spitefully. They looked at each other, and huddled together.

"You think we go to that spot?" Sakura asked. Sasuke thought about is for a moment, before nodding.

"Let's go." he siad, standing up and creating shadow clones. Sakura did the same thing, and them and their shadowclones scattered. Naruto watched, amused.

'If they think this will help, they are so wrong.' he thought. He took in the direction the real Sasuke and Sakura had taken.

They were nearly half way there when they felt Naruto's chakra coming up on them fast. They quickly looked behind them, and gasped.

"How?! He isn't like this on missions?!" Sakura said. Sasuke growled.

"I bet he holds back and plays dumb until it's neccesary to give it his all." he ground out. Sakura didn't reply, or more like, she couldn't reply. Two Naruto clones had her in their grasp, one sitting on her back to hold her place, the other holding a white cloth to her mouth to muffle her screams. Sasuke's eyes widened when he saw, and he started to go and help her, but two more clones appeared and held him down. Naruto landed between them, and smiled.

"So..whose up for some ramen?" he asked cheerfully. They glared, but said nothing as the clones vanished.

"No use getting so mad. Unlike you two, I did this for a living. I was forced to be able to do this. When your being constantly chased by jonin and ANBU alike most of your life, you learn pretty quickly how to give them the slip." he said, nodding sagely. They started before grumbling, taking out their wallets to check how much they had.

"I have enough for three bowls." Sakura said. Sasuke looked at her.

"I have enough for five." he said. They sighed, and turned to Naruto.

"Look, we only have enough for eight bowls of ramen. So that's all your getting." Sasuke said. Naruto shrugged.

"Oh well, looks like your going to have a huge dept for a little while." he said, turning and walking off. They glared darkly before following.

Sasuke walked beside Sakura as they walked towards her house. He sighed, and shook his wallet, hoping to hear at least a little jingle of coins. Nothing. Completely empty.

"He drained us dry." he muttered, glaring at his wallet as if it was all its fault he was broke at the moment. Sakura looked at him.

"At least you can go home and fill up again. I have to wait until we complete our next mission for more money."

He looked at her.

"You know, I could let you.."

"Don't even think about it. I wouldn't use it anyway. I'd just give it right back. I like to earn my money. It tells me I did a good job whenever I earn it." she said. Sasuke nodded, and leaned against her door. He stared at her for a moment.

"You've grown up, and I missed it."

She blinked.

"What do you mean?"

"You used to be so immature. Always yelling, and crying, and scolding like you knew everything. But you haven't done any of that in a while, and I'm just now noticing it. Now, all you do is scold Naruto when he deserves it, you never yell unless your really mad, and you don't cry unless your actually sad. You've grown up into a young woman." he said softly. She blushed a bright red, and turned her head away so he wouldn't notice. But she knew he had already seen it. He reached out and gently caught her chin, forcing her to look at him. He stared into her eyes for a moment, before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. He wrapped his other arm around her waist, holding her close as he deeped the kiss slightly. He broke away, and walked down the stairs and down the road, leaving her there, gasping for air. He looked back at her only once, smiling. She smiled back before going inside.

Older Sasuke looked up as the door opened. He got up and looked out his bedroom door, putting the cloths he had been folding down. He saw Sasuke taking his shoes off, face sligtly red. He smirked.

"So...have a good time?" he asked slyly. Sasuke jumped, twisting around. His eyes widened at the sight of him.

"What are.." he stopped as the day replayed itself in his mind.

"Never mind." he said, taking off his other shoe. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a glass of water, then headed to his room, but stopped when he glanced at his new 'fathers' room. There were bags everywhere, and clothes piled on the bed.

"You've been busy, I see." he muttered.

"Yep! I went shopping for new clothes in town. Since you got rid of all of father's cloths, I had nothing to wear except what I currently have on." he gestured to his kimono, "So..I went and bought new ones."

"Oh. I'm going to bed." Sasuke said, opening his door.

"You kissed Sakura, didn't you?" Older Sasuke asked, smirking. Sasuke froze.

"How'd you know?" he demanded, looking at him over his shoulder. Older Sasuke smiled.

"Because...I'm you." was Sasuke answer before his father's door shut.

"This is going to take some getting used to." he mumbled, closing his own door.

8

End

Chapter 9! I hope you liked! Tell me what you think about Older Sasuke adopting Sasuke! Good idea or bad idea? You tell me. Personally, I think its a good idea, since, well, you know, he is Sasuke future self and everything and know everything about him. Well, see you next time. This story is mostly about Sasuke and Sakura, so that's why there is very little Naruto and Hinata.


	10. Chapter 10

Ch.8

"And as our lives change, we will still be friends forever…" Naruto continued to sing. Sasuke and Sakura were becoming increasingly aggravated, and Kakashi looked like he was. It was hard to tell, what, with ¾ of his face covered and buried in a book. Tazuna, too, was becoming quickly irritated. After a few more lines of the song, Sasuke's patience snapped.

"Dope, shut up!" he yelled. Sakura and Tazuna sighed in relief as Naruto stopped and looked back at him, glaring fiercely.

"Why should I?! I love that song! It talks about being friends forever!" he yelled.

"So what?! We're in enemy territory! Do you want them to find us?!" Sasuke hissed angrily. Naruto blinked.

"Enemy territory? But we're still in Fire Country." He protested. Sasuke slapped his forehead and groaned. Sakura explained for him.

"What he means, Naruto, is that even if we're still in our homeland, since we have Tazuna with us and people might be after him, we've been in enemy territory since we left Konoha." She explained. She received a pat on the head by Kakashi.

"Nice explanation." He said. She smiled. Tazuna grunted.

"So that means that once again I'm the target of some assassins?" he asked. Kakashi looked at him.

"Not necessarily. There's a high probability, yes, but still a low chance they're after you." Kakashi said.

"So if there's a chance no one is after me, who would they be after?" Tazuna asked. Kakashi sighed.

"Most likely one of us."

"Yeah, but who?" Sakura asked.

"Just knowing that fact isn't going to help us. We need to who to look out for and who we're guarding." Sasuke said.

"True. Let's continue and if they attack, we'll gauge it from there." Kakashi said. They nodded, and continued before noticing that awkward silence. They stopped and turned, only to see a downcast Naruto.

"What is it, Naruto?" Kakashi asked. Naruto merely looked at him and grasped the clothes over his stomach. Kakashi understood immediately.

"There's a probability, but I highly doubt it. They haven't been active for months with their leader suddenly missing." He explained it in a way that would throw the other two off track, but allowed Naruto to decipher the meaning. Naruto nodded and immediately brightened. He surged forward and yelled back at the group.

"Hurry up! It's almost dusk!"

They looked at the sky and agreed. They needed to find a place to set up camp for the night. Kakashi turned to the others.

"Alright. Sasuke, get water. Sakura, find firewood. Naruto, set up camp. I'll keep lookout for now. Tazuna, you just relax." He ordered. They nodded and went their own way.

Older Sasuke paced back and forth in front of the Hokage's door. The ANBU guards watched in mild interest as he practically wore a path into the floor. They stiffened as he suddenly stopped and faced them, eyes flashing.

"IS she ready yet?" he growled. The one on the left (Boar) turned to the one on the right (Snake) and sighed.

"Let me check." He opened the door and went in, quickly shutting the door before Older Sasuke could see into the room. Older Sasuke stood there calmly for at least five minutes before he started to getting irritated. Just when he opened his mouth to speak, the door opened and Boar walked out.

"You can go in now." He said, resuming his position beside the door. Older Sasuke nodded and rushed in, closing the door behind him.

"You wanted to see me?" Tsunade asked, looking up from the thin folder she was reading through. He bowed.

"Yes. It's about the mission Team 7 has gone on." He said.

"What about it? It's just a simple escort mission." She said, leaning back in her chair.

"I know. It's just…I've had a bad feeling about their mission since I met Tazuna."

Tsunade became serious and sat straight.

"Explain."

"Well…something about Tazuna just…felt off." He struggled to say it, not sure how to word it. Tsunade stayed quiet, thinking it over. She had never met Tazuna, so she didn't know his personality or traits like Team 7 does. She looked at Older Sasuke.

"What's off about him?" she asked.

"He's not once mentioned his family, like he usually does, and he's not chugging his sake like usual." Older Sasuke said.

"Hmmm. Let's not do anything until we receive their first mission report. We'll decide what to next then."

Older Sasuke nodded in agreement before bowing.

"That was all, so I'll take my leave." He straightened and turned to leave.

"Just...one question." Tsunade said. He turned his head slightly to show he was listening.

"Who becomes my successor?" she asked. Older Sasuke stood silent before turning around and smiling.

"Naruto." He said happily before leaving. Tsunade stared at the door in shock. She had never thought that Sasuke would ever smile like that. Her lips twitched into a wide smile. So he does become Hokage.

The group could tell that Naruto was becoming more irritable as each day passed, thought the cause was unknown. The only one who did know…was Naruto. And he wasn't telling. And the was answer was: Kyuubi.

The dumb fox wouldn't shut up. It took two weeks to get to the Land of Waves on foot. They had already walked for four days, and the last three days, the fox had talked about anything and everything – basically nothing. Just annoying things, like what color the sky was, why trees grow, and other useless things. It was driving Naruto insane.

'Did you know that everything on earth relies on… ?'

'Shut up, bastard!'

"Shut up, bastard!" he yelled, not yet realizing that he had also yelled it aloud. The group stopped and looked at him, Sasuke blinking stupidly.

"Why the hell should I shut up when I haven't said anything?" he asked. Naruto blinked.

"I said that out loud, didn't I?" he asked dumbly, hearing Kyuubi laughing up a storm.

"Yes, you did. That's why I answered." Sasuke said.

"Why did you tell Sasuke to shut up anyway?" Sakura asked. Kakashi stared at him with a curious eye, already piecing things together. While they were all watching Naruto for an answer, no one noticed Tazuna staring at Naruto with a calm face and cold eyes.

'So…my instincts were right. That is the Kyuubi brat.'

"W-well…I wasn't really telling Sasuke to shut up…but this…voice in my head." Naruto explained, hand behind his head and laughing nervously. Sasuke and Sakura stared at him like he was an even bigger idiot than he already was and Kakashi's eye narrowed.

"Is 'it' free?" he asked. They looked at him and Naruto shook his head. Kakashi sighed softly and glanced at Tazuna, whose expression quickly changed to confusion. Kakashi stared at him for another minute before looking away.

"Let's continue." He said, leading the way. They nodded and followed him.

'Now that I know which kid it is, my mission can really begin.' Tazuna thought.

8

End

Chapter 11 will up within the next two weeks, so keep a look out. Hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Bonus:

Who do you think Tazuna really is?

And who do you think he works for?

The one whose answer is closest gets to choose a bonus chapter. Tell me the characters in it and give a brief summary of what happens.


	11. Chapter 11

Ch. 11

Naruto was extremely irritated. Not only were the others keeping an eye on him because they think he's gone crazy because he said he had a voice in his head, but Kyuubi found the whole thing hilarious and wouldn't stop laughing.

'What will it take to make you shut up?'

Kyuubi stopped laughing long enough to answer.

'Well...maybe letting me out for a little bit...'

'No! Do you have any what will happen to me if I did that?!'

'What about using that jutsu I taught you? The one that lets you let me out for a certain amount of time in the form of a fox?'

Naruto sat there silently, watching the flames of their campfire as it cooked their meal – fish, as usual.

'Fine. But it'll have to done discreetly. And if you want to talk to me, you'll have to act like a curious little wild animal...'

'I know what to do!' Kyuubi interrupted, 'Just let me out for a little while! I'll behave!...though, I might pick on Sasuke just for the heck of it...'

'Have at it, but if he starts trying to kill to you, don't come running to me.'

'I'll have to. Remember, in that form I have no chakra.'

'Oh yeah...damn.'

'Just hurry up.'

'Yeah, yeah.'

Naruto glanced around the camp. Kakashi was in a tree reading his book, Sasuke and Sakura were talking on the other side of the fire about whatever, and Tazuna was staring into space, looking extremely bored.

'Okay, here we go.'

He placed his hand behind his back, as if he was stretching, and quickly did the seals. A small burst of chakra a second later had the others looking at him in curiosity, but they quickly went back to what they were doing as they him just stretching his arms out, probably figuring that he had let the small burst of chakra out to warm himself up slightly. He smiled and went let his arms drop down, leaning his chin on one hand and letting his elbow rest on his knee.

'Did it work?'

A small rustle behind him caught everyone's attention again.

'Yeah. I'm heading your way now.'

'I know. You kinda let the whole camp know your behind me.'

'….oh. Sorry.'

Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi (who had jumped from the tree) stood and tensed, ready to grab their weapons if it was an enemy ninja. When a small red fox appeared, they stared for a minute before sighing. Sakura suddenly glared at Naruto, who was checking on their food.

"Why didn't you prepare yourself in case we were being attacked?!" she demanded. Sasuke glared, as well, and Kakashi looked at him with slight disappointment. Naruto shrugged and plucked a fish the fire.

"Food's done. And I didn't have any reason to get ready for an attack. I have enhanced senses. I would've been able to tell if we were being attacked or not because I would've smelled whether they were human or not." he explained.

"What do you mean 'enhanced senses'?" Sasuke asked. Naruto shook his head, watching the small fox walk slowly towards him, it's small red eyes focused on the fish in his hands.

"I would say ask Kakashi, but seeing that if he answered his ninja license would be taken away, you'll have to ask baa-chan because I don't feel like explaining it."

They looked at Kakashi, who also merely shook his head.

"It's true." was all he said before he walked over to the fish and pulled one out, jumping back to the tree branch he was on before. Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other for a second, sighed, and walked over to grab a fish. Sakura grabbed an extra one and handed it to Tazuna, who thanked her tiredly.

She sat in between Sasuke and Naruto, and they both watched as the small fox got closer and closer to Naruto, who sat there patiently. Finally, the fox seemed more intent on the fish and not whether or not Naruto was dangerous to care when it jumped on his shoulder, small jaws snapping at the fish. Naruto quickly jerked it away, glaring at the fox. The fox seemed to glare back, tail swishing angrily. Naruto huffed and tore a piece of fish off, handing it to the fox, who snatched it and seemed to swallow it whole.

"...pig..." they heard Naruto mutter. The fox nipped his ear in response, crawling down to instead lay on his lap. Naruto sighed and continued to eat, reaching out and grabbing another, placing on the ground by the fox, who immediately lunged for it.

"You sure have a way with animals, Naruto." Sakura said, cooing at the fox, who didn't seem all that interested in her.

Naruto shrugged.

"Not really...just foxes, mainly." he grumbled.

"Maybe because you're so alike." Sasuke said, watching the fox stare at Sakura, as if deciding whether or not to go to her. Naruto glared at him.

"What's that supposed to mean?!"

"Just what I said. Foxes are known to be notorious pranksters and trouble-makers yet also extremely loyal...just like you."

Naruto stared at him for a moment before looking away with a blank expression, his free hand absently petting the fox.

"Alright. Time to get to bed. We have to head out early in the morning." Kakashi said, jumping down and putting his book away. Naruto, you have first watch."

Naruto nodded, putting the fire out as the others headed to their tents.

A couple of hours passed, and Naruto was getting tired, but he still had another hour of watch before he could get some sleep. Kyuubi was still in his fox form, though Naruto had let some of his chakra leak out to give some strength in case something happened, and was sleeping on the ground by Naruto, ears twitching every so often.

Naruto yawned, his eyelids growing heavy. He slapped his cheeks, hoping to wake himself up, but it didn't work. Before he knew it, he was out, leaning against the tree behind him.

Tazuna sighed, letting his henge drop. About time the kid was out. He ran a hand through his long brown hair, pulling it back into a ponytail to keep it out of his face, letting his green eyes wander around the camp in case someone else woke up. He had about an hour to kill the brat and take his head to the Akatsuki. Maybe then they'd let him join. He had heard that they needed the Kyuubi brat, so surely if he brought his head they'd accept him. He walked towards Naruto, pulling a kunai out and raising it, the metal gleaming eerily in the moonlight. He brought it down, but the only warning he got was a snarl before a sharp pain went up his arm. He shouted in shock, instantly waking Naruto, who's eyes snapped opened and latched onto him. He immediately got to his feet, but not quick enough as he threw the fox off his arm, hearing it let out a sharp yelp as it landed by the tents and tackled Naruto to the ground, lashing out wildly with the kunai. Naruto hissed as the kunai blindly stabbed at him – his face, arms and chest. He tried to block it, but couldn't pin point where it was going next, the man above him panicking too badly to get a precise reading. The man yelled when Kyuubi latched on the back of his neck, causing the rest of his team to run out of their tents, pausing momentarily to take in the sight – Naruto on his back with a man above him, wildly stabbing at him with a bloodied kunai, and the small fox from earlier attached the mans neck, small teeth sunk into the flesh and blood dribbling from between it's jaws.

They quickly jumped into action, Kakashi pulling the man off Naruto and Sasuke making a grab for the fox, immediately regretting it as it turned on him instead, small blooded jaws and teeth making a grab for him. Sakura headed over to Naruto to check his wounds, but he pushed her away, knowing he didn't help and they would heal in a few on their own. He wobbled slightly as he stood, and Kyuubi's chakra lashed out wildly in Kyuubi's anger. It surrounded the small fox, making it grow slightly bigger. Kakashi, who had knocked the guy out, stared in shock, as did Sasuke, who was holding the now bigger fox, who was still growling and snarling as it tried to latch on to some part of Sasuke, and Sakura, who was still sitting next to Naruto.

Naruto sighed, and knowing his 'secret' was out, called out sharply.

"Kyuubi!"

The fox immediately went limp, red eyes glaring hatred towards the unconscious man, fur bristling. Kakashi looked at him sharply, and Naruto held his gaze.

"It's time. I can't hide it after this."

Kakashi was silent, staring at Naruto's determined blue eyes, before nodding. He tied the man securely and motioned for Sasuke to let the fox go, who did so wearily. Kyuubi stood there for a moment, staring at Sasuke and still snarling slightly, fur still bristled angrily.

"Kyuubi." Naruto said warningly. Kyuubi huffed and straightened, tail and head held high as he pranced over to Naruto's side, rubbing against his leg in mock apology. Sakura backed away slightly. Indeed, the fox had grown bigger. Before, it had reached slightly above Naruto's ankles, now it's head easily reached Naruto's hip.

"What's going on, Naruto? Why are calling that fox Kyuubi?" Sakura demanded. Naruto stared at them for moment, before sighing. He placed a hand on Kyuubi's head, absently scratching his ears, making his purr.

"Tell me what you know of Kyuubi." he said. He raised a hand to silence Kakashi when he went to speak, silently telling him he was asking the other two. Kakashi nodded and backed away, understanding that Naruto had to do this on his own.

"What are you talking about, dope? The Kyuubi was killed by the Yondaime 15 years ago. Everyone knows that." Sasuke said, crossing his arms, eyes narrowed. Naruto shook his head.

"It's all a lie." he said, blue eyes narrowing, "The Yondaime didn't kill the Kyuubi, he sealed him away inside a newborn, his own son. The villagers know this, it's why they torment the boy. After so many attempted assassinations, the Hokage made a law. Anyone who tried to kill the boy, or spoke of the thing inside him to any of the children his age, would either be killed or their ninja license taken away."

He paused, staring at their shocked faces.

"Are you understanding? Do you know who I'm talking about?"

There was a shocked silence before they gathered themselves to speak.

"Is it...was it...you?" Sakura asked.

Naruto nodded. He dropped to one knee, raised one hand in the air, and threw the other around Kyuubi's neck, who sat there looking bored.

"Guy! I'd like to introduce you to the annoying furball Kyuubi!" he said dramatically.


End file.
